


Left to Me

by Lazchan



Category: Kamen Rider W - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Begins Night story-- what happened after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shadi on tumblr. :) She did a piece of art for me, so this is my way of thanking her. Need to write more of this type of stuff…

Shotarou made a face, trying to stretch out the kinks in his back, wondering why he had fallen asleep against the wall instead of in his bed. And why was he holding the boss's hat in his hands? The boss would be so angry at him…

The memory came back to him so sharply that he gasped out loud and his fingers clenched around the brim of the hat. The boss was gone—killed because of him. He was left with their case, Philip. A kid not much younger than he was that was so valuable to the Organization that they had him locked away on an island and would kill to keep him close. After seeing what he was capable of, Shotarou understood why—he tried to fumble through his memories as to what happened. The Boss—as that… superhero that fought the Organization. Philip giving him a device that allowed him ( _them_ ) to do the same. What they did, what it did to _them…_.

Shotarou was rather glad that Philip was asleep; that he wasn't sitting near Shotarou, asking questions or just _staring_ at him. He needed time to be alone, to think—to try and focus on what had happened and what he needed to do.

He needed to be the man that Narumi Sokichi was trying to get him to be; to not let his emotions sway him so much that he lost sight of the goal. His mission right now was to take care of Philip, he knew. He had to take care of the Agency and to start trying to fill the spot that Narumi left so abruptly. Part of his mind protested at trying to take on the enormous task alone; he was _just a kid_ and he hadn't even graduated high school yet. How could he do something like this?

It was clear that he couldn't be who he was before. He had to quit high school and another part of him silently closed his eyes, heart twinging at breaking another promise to the boss.

The only thing to do was to become someone that the boss would be proud of. He got up slowly, brushing at his uniform and looking over at Philip shivering, tucked into a corner of the bed. This—Shotarou realized—had to be tough on Philip, too. There was too much he didn't know, so much to learn.

He'd start by taking care of him and learning best how to defend the city that Narumi Sokichi had left in his hands.


End file.
